


The Start

by werewolfsaz



Series: Defense [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Self Defence, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny would do anything for his girl...and it comes with a nice perk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> This is a special birthday present for my lovely Donna Mezza, haopy birthday love =) xx  
> Comments make me happy so please leave some  
> Enjoy

This was getting beyond a joke. He'd sent out every signal, given every opening. Hell, he'd practically offered himself on a plate, wearing tiny cut off shorts and a tight tank top. But nooo; tall, dark and handsome had been completely oblivious. With a huff, Danny swept his hair back as he glared at the gym doors.  
"No more dancing round," Danny snarled. "Soon, you're mine, McGarrett."

It had started a few months ago when Danny's seven year old daughter, Grace, had a nightmare. She'd screamed so loud Danny nearly had a heart attack, rushing into her room to find the girl sobbing into her favorite stuffed monkey.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into his lap, stroking her hair off her face. With many gasping hiccups, Grace explained that she had a bad dream, men fighting each other then turning on her.  
"What the Hell kind of TV is your mother letting you watch?" he muttered. "What can I do to make it better, monkey?"  
"One of my friends at school takes self defense classes. Can I do that? Bad men can't hurt me if I can fight back."  
Danny stared into her chocolate eyes, knowing he should tell her no, that fighting was wrong, but he couldn't deny the advantages of knowing self defense.  
"I'll see what I can do," he sighed. "But until then, you remember that your Danno is always looking out for you, even in your dreams."

Danny had foolishly hoped she'd have forgotten by morning. But Grace Williams had a healthy dose of Williams hard hardheadedness and once she had an idea in her head, there was no stopping her. She marched into her father's study, laptop held in front of her, determined look on her face.  
"I found a few places doing self defense classes for kids. I narrowed them down to this one," she stated, thrusting the screen in front of Danny's face. He had to admit she was methodical, a trait she picked up from him. With a sigh, Danny wrote down the name and number of the instructor. Grace stood in front of him, face set, eyes deadly serious, until he called.  
"Hello, Five-0 Gym, Steve speaking," a man answered after three rings. Danny felt a tiny shiver travel down his spine at the rough timbre of that voice.

"Hi, my daughter is interested in taking your self defense class."  
"How old is she?" Steve asked. There was a roll in his voice that made the blond man want to listen to it forever.  
"Seven."  
"I'm afraid I'm already three lessons in to the six to nine year old sessions," the man said, apologetically.  
"Please, she's sharp as a tack, I know she can catch up with the others if you give her a chance. She's desperate to learn and, apparently, only you will do," Danny explained quickly. The other man chuckled, volting another shiver down Danny's back.  
"Can you make it to tonight's lesson? I can hardly turn away an eager student. Be here at 5:45pm. She needs to wear loose clothing, easy to move in."  
"We'll be there. And thank you."

Grace ran to the front of the gym, bouncing with excitement. Danny trailed along behind, not so excited. He was repeatedly telling himself that, while Steve sounded nice, he probably looked like the back end of a Mack truck. The door of the gym swung open and convinced Danny, once and for all, that miracles do happen.

The man smiling at Gracie was maybe a few inches taller than Danny. His dark hair had obviously been cut military short until a while ago, the natural curls just beginning to grow through. His eyes were a swirling mixture of blue and green, a little brown thrown in for good measure. His smile was wide, lighting up his strongly angular face. Danny let his eyes trail downward, drinking in the lithely muscular body, strong arms with colorful tattoos peeking from his sleeves. He suddenly became aware of a small, sharp elbow jabbing him in the thigh. Realizing the man must have introduced himself, Danny smiled back at him, noting the slight blush on the tanned cheeks.

"Hi, Danny Williams, pleased to meet you. This is my daughter, Grace."  
"Pleasure to meet you both. Come on in. I'll take Grace through some of the basics while we wait for the others."  
Danny wandered behind as the man walk into the gym. He couldn't help watching the taller man's ass as he went, the way the firm globes flexed and moved in his light weight cotton pants.

The next hour and a half was a kind of delicious torture. Danny knew he couldn't sit there, drooling over the smoking hot instructor like all the moms were doing, he had some standards, thank you. But he couldn't help letting his eyes linger on Steve, on his gentle smile as he eased the kids through the moves, on his taut body as he slowly introduced new maneuvers. Danny wondered what was under that polo shirt, how far the tattoos went and if there were any more. He was willing to bet Steve was ripped, with true wash board abs, that the blond would happily spend hours tracing with fingers, lips and tongue. He could imagine pinning the dark haired man to the padded mat, peeling his shirt off. He would take a second to admire the view before swooping down to suck on Steve's hard nipples, rolling the little nubs with his tongue. Steve would be moaning, hands tangled in Danny's hair, writhing against him, rubbing his hard cock against Danny thigh.

The blond would shed his clothes like a snake skin, tugging Steve's loose pants down as he did. Kissing, licking and biting his way down that ripped body, Danny knew he would have to take a moment to appreciate the other man's straining erection before swallowing it down. He could almost hear the taller man cry out, hips thrusting up to meet the blond's mouth, the head bumping the back of his throat. Danny would slide one finger down to tease Steve's hole, gently rub the puckered flesh, pressing inside slowly. He would suck harder, faster, while his fingers fucked into Steve, opening him, ready for Danny's dick.  
"Danny! DannyDannyDanny! Oh God, Danno!"

"Danno!" Grace demanded, poking her dad sharply in the side. "Class is over. It was great, Steve is a great teacher. Can I come again?"  
Danny eyed Steve, a slow smirk spreading across his face as the tall man met his eyes, blushing suddenly. Danny wondered if some of his wicked thoughts were plain on his face. He was going to try his damnedest to make that fantasy a reality and it was going to be fun.  
"Sure can, monkey. I think we'll both enjoy it."


End file.
